Being Hollow
by zrocker119
Summary: Hollows, driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger for other souls. They're the eternal enemy of Shinigami and are doomed to be forever hunted by them. It has been this way for a thousand of years. To bad one Hollow doesn't care about all that. All he cares about is getting revenge on the one responsible for his sisters death. I don't own anything except for my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Zrocker119: I said that I was going to do a story about my OC, Ryu Sato and here it is. It'll start off as him already being a hollow and will have moments about his life as a human later on.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

~zanpakuto~

For miles hollows stopped what they were doing as they felt a powerful amount of spiritual pressure. No matter what class they were they all felt a shiver go down their spine as they knew what that power meant. One of their own had ascended to the level of Vasto Lorde the strongest type of hollow. Those that were unfortunate enough to be too close were disintegrated as they were too weak to withstand the over whelming pressure.

The pillar of white energy subsided as the figure standing in it reeled in his new found power. He stood 5ft 11in with long crimson hiar that went past his waist and dark grey skin. His spine is covered in black, bone-like armor. His hands and forearms are covered in the same material acting like clawed gauntlets. A devil-like tail swayed in the breeze. His face is covered by a black, demonic skull mask with horn that sprouted from its temples that started pointing forward, before taking a sharp turn up.

Ryu glanced at his hands opening and closing them. Having been a hollow that walk on all fours for the last year and a half, having hands again felt foreign. When he woke up in Hueco Mundo for the first time he was an Adjucha, having skipped the first classes because of all the hollows he had killed and absorbed during his life.

'Now I don't have to worry about being eaten.' Pionting a clawed finger forward a red ball of energy formed until reaching a suitable size and being fired into the horizon. Ryu let out a whistle at the mushroom cloud it made. 'Damn...better watch were I fire those.' Turning away from the spectacle the shock wave hit making his hair whip around wildly, add that to the explosion in the background it gave him quite a frightful appearance.

After traveling for several minutes across the sea of sand Ryu eventually came to the cave that he called home. "I'm back." He greeted walking into it. A green blur slammed into him hugging his chest. Had he not evolved the impact would've knocked him to the ground.

"What took you so long?" The little green haired girl asked. "Nel was getting worried." Although she couldn't see it because of his mask he smiled down at her.

"Sorry Nel," He hugged her back, "I didn't think it would take so long." Six months back he had come acrossed a brutal massacre while it was taking place. The targets were Nel and her two companions. She was unconscious and the larger of the two was dead in a pool of his own blood. The other one though, Pesche if his memory is correct, was barely alive fighting off the horde of hollows. Taking them by surprise Ryu killed and ate them all saving him, but it was too late. Pesche had lost too much blood and was dying.

Ryu had asked if there was anything he could do and Pesche asked him to watch after Nel. For reasons he still can't quite understand he agreed. Pesche then asked him to eat there bodies so that no hollows could use the power gained from doing so themselves to hurt Nel. After Pesche died, Ryu did as he asked and left no remains and took the still unconscious Nel back to his cave. After she woke and told her what had transpired she cried into his neck for hours.

Since that day Ryu never let her out of his sight for anything, not even when he went to hunt. The only reason he had left her today was so that she wouldn't be harmed by his now enormous spiritual pressure when it was first being released. Feeling her go slack Ryu laughed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Walking over to the hammock at the back of the cave he carefully got into it while trying not to wake her and soon fell asleep himself.

-LINEBREAK-

The strange pair walked through the desert without a care in the world. Ryu walked while Nel happily rode on his shoulders playing a game as they went.

"I spy with my little Eye..."

"My hair." Ryu cut her off.

"How do you keep doing that?!" She asked playfully pounding her little fist on his head.

Ryu just chuckled. "It's either my hair, yours, the sand or the rocks. You used the others already so I just took a guess."

Nel pouted cutely. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked curious of their destination.

"The Forest of Menos. Someone I met once lives there and I want to see if he's still alive." Several hours later they came to the enterance to the forest. Jumping down any hollows that may have been in the area left in a hurry. Ever since he had evolved two months ago nothing but the most daring of hollows came near them and when they did it was just to satisfy their curiosity. Those that strayed to close for Ryu's liking though were killed and consumed.

It didn't take them long to come to a cave where the one he was looking for resided. Seeing that he wasn't home Ryu sat down and waited patiently while Nel was free to play around as long as she stayed in his sight. An hour later Nel ran and hid behind him when the owner of the cave showed up.

"You again?" The man wore a standard Shinigami uniform in ragged condition and without ant foot wear, with a fur coat draped over his shoulders. The coat consisted of several hollow masks adorned on it, trophies that he had taken from many of the hollows he had killed. "Why are you here?" Ashido Kano asked placing a hand the handle of his zanpakuto.

"Just came to see if you were still alive." Ryu told him looking at the masks. Most hollows would be angered at the sight of it. "That a new mask?" Ryu wasn't most hollows. He respected the Shinigami for lasting for as long as he has. The first time they met Ryu came acrossed Ashido fighting a powerful adjucha. Another tried sneaking up on him but Ryu killed it when it tried attacking. Ashido defeated the one he was fighting and proceeded to attack Ryu but he couldn't hit him as Ryu was much faster than he is. Exhausted Ashido waited for the killing strike but Ryu just laughed and told him to keep doing what he was doing before going back to the surface leaving a very confused Ashido.

"You're the one from that one time." Ashido said remembering th estrange ollow from that one time. "Come to finally finish me off?"

"Nope," Ryu got up and Nel jumped on his shoulders, "Like I said just wanted to see if you were still alive and make you an offer if you a spot in are little group if you were."

"I'm not interested in any offer a hollow has to make...no matter how strange they may be." He quickly added making Ryu laugh.

"Fair enough we'll take our leave then." He began walking away.

"Hold on," Ryu stopped and looked at him curiously, "What's your name hollow?"

"Ryu Sato, that was my name while I was alive so I'm sticking with it. What about you?"

"Ashido Kano." He was surprised by that last part he said. Only those that were really powerful, spiritual pressure wise, were capable of remembering their time while alive.

"Pleasure meeting you Ashido. Keep up the good work." With that said Ryu and Nel left. Ashido stood a moment longer before shaking his head and going inside his cave.

'What a strange hollow.'

-LINEBREAK-

It had been three months since his meeting with the Shinigami. Ryu could be found sitting on top of the entrance of his cave with Nel in his lap.

"What about that one?" He asked pointing at a passing cloud.

"That looks like a rabbit." Nel chirped happily.

"Looks like a hollow to me." A deep voice drawled out. The speaker was a large, bear like adjucha that easily towered over the other two being twice as tall as Ryu at the shoulders. His mask consists of a bear skull with enlarged canines. Jagged spikes ran along the sides of his legs facing back and foot long claws adorned each of his massive paws. Three thick lines of brown fur began from the base of his mask and ran along the entire length of his body. He laid near the two, one paw crossed over the other with his head resting on top.

"Every cloud looks like a hollow to you!" Nel cried waving her arms comically. "Why are you so dull Takeshi?!"

Takeshi just shrugged and stared at the horizon.

-1 month ago-

Takeshi thought himself to be a powerful hollow. Decades of killing and growing in strength very few hollows gave him a challenge but the Vasto Lorde in front of him wasn't the usual run of the mill adjucha. He couldn't out run the it so the only option left was to fight. Thinking of nothing else he fought with as much strength and ferocity he could muster.

It wasn't that much of a fight.

The crimson haired demon lazily dodged his first strike and backhanded Takeshi sending him sprawling across the sands. Coming to a stop he couldn't move. With just a single attack he was defeated. The Vasto Lorde approached slowly most likely savoring the moment before it finished him off.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked when it stopped a few feet away. "Finish me and be done with it!"

"All the others would flee," It stated, "Why didn't you?"

Takeshi scoffed. "You would've caught me. If I'm going to die I'd rather do it fighting."

The Vasto Lorde looked at him curiously before bending over in laughter. "Ahahahahaha, I like your style! What's you name Adjucha?"

Takeshi looked at him cautiously before answering. "Takeshi."

"Well Takeshi, I'm Ryu," As he responded Takeshi saw a little green haired girl with a cartoon skull mask run and jump onto Ryu's shoulders, "How would you like to join the two of us?"

-present-

Every hollow in Hueco Mundo knew of the Vasto Lorde that killed all without mercy. So imagine Takeshi's surprise when said hollow was offering him a chance to follow him. He was cautious at first but over the course of the month he came to find himself enjoying their company. After decades of solitude, the companionship was a welcome change.

"Nel's right you know," Ryu commented bringing him from his thoughts, "You need to loosen up a bit." He picked up a pebble and threw it. It stayed in view for a second before going supersonic and disappearing over the horizon. "...oops, hope that doesn't hit somebody." A cry of pain reached their ears a moment later. "Damn it."

Takeshi let out a chuckle looking at the sky. "Okay that one looks like a lizard."

-LINEBREAK-

Ryu was relaxing on top of the cave entrance once again while Nel was being chased by Takeshi in a game of tag. The peaceful atmosphere was shattered when he felt a powerful spiritual pressure approaching at high speeds. "Takeshi!"

"I feel it to!" Picking up Nel, Takeshi threw her on his back and ran to Ryu's side where Nel hopped off and hid behind his legs. Just in time to as the one giving off the power landed a few meters away from them.

He is slender, yet fairly muscular with a average height and a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. Teal lines descend from the lower part of his eyes. His mask lies on the left side of his head in the shape of a broken helmet. He wore a white, high collared jacket, black sash, and white hakama. A green handled katana was tucked into the sash.

Ryu stared at the hollow before him and he stared right back, his face devoid of any expression.

"You are the Vasto Lorde that resides in this area." He said in a monotone.

"What does it matter?" Ryu replied back. "Who are you?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Any thing I can help you with Ulquiorra?"

"I was ordered to bring you to Las Noches," said Ulquiorra.

"And if I should refuse?" Ryu tensed getting ready for a fight. This hollow was powerful, far more than anyhting he had faced so far, but he was confidant that he could win if a fight were to occur.

"I was given an order, one that I plan to follow." Ulquiorra prepared to draw his sword when he saw Nel peek out from behind Ryu. "What is another arrancar doing here." Ryu looked at him quizzically.

"What's an arrancar?"

"It is what I am," Ulquiorra pointed at Nel, "and what she is. We are hollows that have removed parts of our masks to gain more power."

Ryu glanced at Nel for a second before touching his mask. 'More power hu?' Looking back at Ulquiorra he nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you but on two conditions." He held up one finger. "First, these two come with me and will not be harmed in anyway," He put up another finger, "And second, if I don't like what your boss has to say, we leave and are never bothered again. Break any of those and I'll kill anyone that gets in our way starting with you." He rose his spiritual pressure near the end.

Ulquiorra was surprised by the amount of power this hollow was displaying but didn't show it. This was to be expected of a Vasto Lorde. "Those terms are acceptable." Though he couldn't guarantee anything. If ordered by Lord Aizen, then he would fight. Gesturing for them to follow they made their way to Las Noches. Ulquiorra secretly hoped that it wouldn't come down to a fight.

This hollow was different. Throughout their meeting he could feel his power steadily rising even though he wasn't consuming any other hollows. If it did come down to a fight...Ulquiorra hoped that his wrath wouldn't be directed towards himself.

-LINEBREAK-

The trip there was quiet and uneventful. Ryu tried to strike up a conversation with Ulquiorra but the guy just stared at him and said in that creepy, emotionless voice of his.

"I don't wish to talk."

Needless to say that killed any chance at a conversation.

Hours later the fortress of Las Noches came into view.

"Finally!" Ryu said, letting out an exasperated sigh. As they moved closer Ryu became aware that Nel is shaking uncontrollably. "Hey we're just going to hear what emo guys boss wants. Everything's going to be fine." He felt her grip his hair tighter.

Walking through the halls, Ryu could feel the eyes of passing arrancar on him and his group. Eventually they came to a large open room where He could feel an overwhelming amount of power. Ulquiorra opened the doors, and like a flood, the power washed over them. Ryu held fast and didn't flinch but the same couldn't be said for Nel and Takeshi.

Nel gripped his hair even tighter than before and Takeshi fell to the floor. Ryu raised his spiritual pressure enough to counter act it and allow Takeshi to stand.

They came to a stop in the center of the room at the foot of some stairs that lead to a throne of some sorts. Sitting in the seat was a man with swept back brown hair and gave off a feeling that demanded respect.

"So your the one that sent broody here to come get me." Ryu took that feeling and shot it in the fucking face. "So what ya want?" Many of the arrancar sent him incredulous looks. The one with light-blue hair bit back a laugh, while the olive-skinned female on the other hand looked ready to cut him in half for his blatant disrespect.

"Well that's a first." Gin said breaking the silence.

"Yes it is." Aizen said sounding amused.

"...So are you going tell me why I'm here, or am I just going to take my friends and walk back out the way I came in?" Ryu asked casually.

"Speak to Aizen-sama with respect." Tousen said getting ready to draw his blade and teach this hollow a lesson.

"It's quite alright Tousen," Aizen held up a hand staying Tousen's blade, "Our guest is just curious as to why I asked for him to come all this way. To answer your question..."

"Let me guess," Ryu cut Aizen off, unknowingly pissing off some of his more loyal arrancar, "You are putting together an army, to fight a powerful enemy and would like me to join your ranks. Did I hit it on the dot?"

"Yes, your quite perceptive." Aizen noted. "So what's your answer? With your power you'd make a fine addition to our army. I can already say for certain that your already at a level where you can become one of our elite."

"Stop your making me blush." Ryu joked waving off Aizen's praise. "Sorry but I'm gonna have to decline." He shrugged. "You see I have no interest taking apart in a war that doesn't concern me." He turned and began walking away. "Come Nel, Takeshi we have no business here."

"Before you go," Aizen said making Ryu stop, "You should know, that child arrancar with you in a deserter from our army." Several arrancar with skull heads blocked Ryu's way to the door. "I'm afraid that we can't let her leave without receiving punishment."

Ryu sighed and picked Nel up of off his shoulders. He looked at her for a moment before setting her down by Takeshi, who stood over her protectively.

"If you wanted to keep us here," Raising his head Ryu glared at the ones blocking his path, "You shouldn't have sent the cannon fodder."

He appeared between them and grabbed two of them by the head. Turning on his heels he threw one into another, turning them both into smears when they hit the floor and placed the other in the path of a blade. Throwing the corpse aside he impaled one threw the stomach with both hands, lifted him above his head, and ripped him in half.

Dodging a slash aimed at his neck he grabbed the offending limb. Ripping it from its socked he used it to cave in the owners skull. Putting his hands on the ground he preformed a spin kick that sent any near him crashing into the walls. He flipped to his feet and a sword slashed his chest only to bounce of harmlessly.

"Impressive." Tier Harribel said as she watched him tear through Rudbornn's Calaveras with no effort and precise movements. While she didn't like his disrespect towards Lord Aizen, she could respect him for his power. She noticed Nnoitra move from his spot on the sidelines and move towards the former tres Espada.

"That all?" Ryu asked swinging his arm to remove the body that is impaled on it. Takeshi suddenly landed at his feet with a large gash running down his side. "Takeshi!"

"Sorry Ryu," Takeshi tried getting back up but fell, "But that guy has a powerful kick."

Ryu looked to see Nnoitra holding Nel by her throat. "Just sit tight I got this." He patted Takeshi on the shoulder and stood.

"Is killing her a suitable punishment?" Nnoitra asked Aizen.

"That'll due."

Nnoitra looked at the squirming child in his grip with a sick smile. Tightening his hold he laughed as Nel choked. His moment of finally killing the woman that he hated was ruined in the form of a clawed foot planting itself in his face. The force from the kick was enough to send him crashing into the wall making it collapse on top of him.

"Ryu." Nel wimpered into his chest.

"Your fine Nel." He said patting her on the head. "Go and look after Takeshi while I handle this asshole." After making sure that Nel got to Takeshi's side safely he turned his attention to the pile of rubble that covered the current outlet for his anger.

The pile exploded in a pillar of yellow energy, freeing a smoldering Nnoitra.

"Remember when I said I'd kill anyone that got in my way starting with you Ulquiorra?" He glanced at said arrancar. "Looks like this guy took your place."

Nnoitra shouted in anger and stuck out his tongue where a cero formed at the tip. "DIE!" Ryu stood his ground as the yellow blast closed in. Rasing his hand he stopped it and waited until he held the attack in his hand like it was a ball. To the surprise of the Espada he opened his toothy maw and swallowed the cero with an audible gulp.

He shivered for a second as his power rose by quite a large amount. "That didn't taste too bad." He wiped his mouth appearing behind a stund Nnoitra. Snapping out of his shock, Nnoitra swung his oversized weapon only for Ryu to appear a back across the room. "With that level of speed you'll never hit me." Ryu taunted trying to make his foe even angrier.

"Rrraaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Looks like it worked. Nnoitra threw his weapon like a spear. Ryu sidesteps it with little trouble grabbing the chain at the end as it sails past. With a sharp tug he pulled Nnoitra to him where he connects a devastating right to his chest. Nnoitra coughed up a large amount of blood as his organs were turned to pulp. Ryu jumped and spin kicked his head and grabbed Nnoitra's weapon and looked at it curiously before smirking innerly.

Getting back up Nnoitra looked just in time to see his zanpakuto flying at him. Catching it he notice that it was only the blade part. Ryu appeared in front of him holding the handle of his weapon. Using it as an improvised spear Ryu drove it through Nnoitra's stomach, lifted him up and stabbed it into the ground.

Pressing a foot to his throat, Ryu was about to snap Nnoitra's neck when Starrk, Harribel and Ulquiorra surrounded him with their swords to his throat.

"That's quite enough." Aizen said sounding pleased with what he saw.

"Aw can I please just have another second." Ryu wined only to feel the blades start digging into his skin. "Okay then nevermind."

"Very impressive," Said Aizen, "but Nnoitra is only ranked 5th out of them all. Even if you kill him, there are four others even stronger than him that you'd have to fight. You might beat the 4th, possibly the 3rd as well, but it's simply impossible for you to win in the end. It would be such a waste for you to die so how about this, if you join us I'll spare your friends. If not then you all die."

Ryu looked over to see Tousen, not that he knows his name, holding a blade at Nel's throat and sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, but when you put it that way, I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"No."

"But," Ryu continued making Aizen look at him curiously, "I'm going to go with option THREE!"

Raising his spiritual pressure Ryu threw his hands out, creating a shock wave throwing those close to him away and fired a small cero at Tousen, forcing him to dodge. Pumping as much energy into his fist as possible it became shrouded in a white flame and charged Aizen with it drawn back.

'I'll kill him in one move!' Slashing at him in a claw like motion he stopped just behind Aizen. Aizen flicked his blade, cleansing it of any blood and sheathed it. Ryu felt his mask crack and a large gash appear acrossed his chest.

"Damn." Ryu laughed, coughing up some blood as he feel to his knees. "Been a while since I've seen my own blood."

"Do you wish to reconsider my offer?" Aizen asked looking down at him. Ryu hated that.

"I'm told that you have to remove part of my mask."

"It's completely painless."

"Then this is gonna suck." Before Aizen could question him, Ryu grabbed his mask by the freshly made crack a pulled.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wake up Ryu-nii."_

 _Ryu opened his eyes and closed them right away. The sun was really bright today...isn't it always? He didn't really care at the moment._

 _"Come on niisan!" He could feel a small pair of hands trying to pull his much larger frame off of his bed. "You promised to take me to the park when I got back from school today!"_

 _Slowly cracking open his eyes, reveiling the miss-matched pair, Ryu saw the pouting face of his sister. "Did I?" He teased._

 _"Yes and you said we'd stay there all day." Ryu chuckled, throwing the blankets off him._

 _"Alright let me get ready then we'll go."_

 _"Yaaay," Rin jumped with glee, "I'll let Kisuke-san know we're leaving." Ryu smiled as the six year old ran out of his room, her long crimson hair flowing behind her as she did._

 _"Better get up then."_

* * *

Ryu's eyes shot open as he woke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He really hated it when he dreamed. Taking deep calming breaths, Ryu figured now was a good time to get up. He tried sitting up but couldn't. Something was laying on his chest. Whatever it was, it was soft. Raising a brow he lifted the covers, to saw a green haired beauty sleeping on his chest.

She had long, Greenish-bue hair with a goat-like mask sitting a top her head. Her very curvaceous figure is barely covered by a green t-shirt, several sizes too big for her. Her arms are wraped around him, squeezing him like he was a pillow, as she slept with a peaceful snore.

Ryu felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he noticed that the pressure he felt, was due to her very ample chest. Most guys his age, 17 if he remembers correctly, would kill to wake up in his position. He isn't like most guys.

'I told her to quit sneeking into my bed!' He internally screamed trying to keep from being aroused. As careful and quiet as possible, he pried her off and put a pillow in his place. Nel immediately squeezed down on the pillow. He didn't let out a sigh of relief until the bathroom door had closed behind him. Stripping himself of his clothes, Ryu took a much needed cold shower. After cooling down enough he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Drying his hair and wrapping the towel around is waist, Ryu looked himself over in the mirror. Miss-matched eyes stared back at him. The left was a forrest green, while the right was black with a yellow iris. Just like when he was alive. His hair had shortened, now reaching just past his shoulders and the remains of his mask covered the upper right part of his face. For some reason his mask had turned white like a normal hollow but he didn't think much of it. He still retained his lean build but his skin was peach colored. No longer dark grey like when he was a Vasto Lorde. His hollow hole remained the same, going right through his heart.

Running a hand through his crimson locks he went back into his room. Nel must have just woke up, as he walked in on her stretching.

"Good morning." Nel yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning." Ryu responded searching his closet for his cloths. Finding them he twirles his finger, signaling Nel to look the other way. Once she had he started getting dressed. "I could've sworn that I told you to quit sneeking into my room Nel. You have your own for a reason."

"You know I can't stand sleeping by myself." Nel said over her shoulder.

"You can turn around now." Nel looked to see Ryu now wearing his arrancar uniform. They were the same as any other uniform. The only difference being that his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His zanpakuto was tucked into his sash.

"Why don't you like sleeping with me anymore?" Nel asked innocently with a childish pout.

"It's not appropriate since," Using his hands Ryu makes a outline of her body, "this happened."

"What's this," Nel mimicked his motions, "suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means! Now get dressed so we can get going for training." What he didn't count on was for Nel, to shamelessly strip right in front of him, without a care in the world, and grab her clothes out of his closet. When did those even get in there?

"Ready."A now dressed Nel turned to him, only for him to be looking the other way trying, and failing, to fight off a nosebleed. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." That was the problem. Dead or not, He's still a hormonal teenager damn it! "Let's just go."

It had already been a month since he had torn off his mask and transformed into an arrancar. Shortly after that Nel had changed back into her adult form, regaining her memories in the process. Szayelaporro theorized that it was from Ryu's sudden burst of power from his transformation. Nel just sent him a glare. Ryu stilled laughed whenever Nel looked in his direction, making him shrink back in fear. That's what he gets for what he did to her all those years ago.

For some reason though, Nel would change back to her child form for a short period of time after using her resurreccion for too long. They still hadn't come up with a way to keep that from happening, but they'd worry about that some other time.

Takeshi had decided to become an arrancar as well, but opted to do it Aizen's way after seeing how painful it was for Ryu. He should be finished by noon today actual. They were going be there for when he woke up.

The numeros and former tres espada walked through the halls until they came to a door with a one on it. "Yo, Starrk you up yet?" Ryu knocked on the door a few times. Several seconds later the door opened. Standing in the entrance was a young girl with light green hair and a horned helmet.

"Hey Ryu, Nel." Lilynette said happy to see the two. Of all the other arrancar she enjoyed being around these two the most. She liked Nel's quirky, child-like behavior and Ryu's easy, go with the flow attitude. They never treated her like a nuisance, and their playful bickering was, very quickly, becoming her new source of entertainment. That and she had a small crush on Ryu, but so did most of the female arrancar populace. Ryu was either too dense to notice or he just didn't care.

"Hey squirt." She got a small tick mark hearing his nickname for her. Ryu didn't notice and ruffled her helmet. "I'm guessing that Starrk isn't up yet."

"Give me a minute." Lilynette said stomping back into the room, closing the door behind her. "I'll fix that right now."

Ryu waited by leaning against the wall while Nel rocked back and forth on her heels. A minute later the two heared a crash followed by a string of curses. The door opened again where Lilynette walked out, a accomplished smile spread across her face.

"He's up."

"Yeah I am." Starrk followed behind her, grumbling to himself. "Had I know you'd train so early, I would've nevered volinteered to train you." Truth be told though, he was one of the only few that could train him. Only those with the rank of 4th and up could handly his growing power. Barragan didn't want to waste his time, Harribel was busy enough training her fraccion, and Ulquiorra was...well...Ulquiorra.

The first thing Starrk taught him was Zanjutsu. Ryu was a bit slow to grasp it at first, most likely due to him having to fight with his hands for such a long time. When he had the basics down they moved onto reserreccion. It didn't turn out to well. Immediately after Ryu activated it, parts of Las Noches started falling apart due to the immense strain of his spiritual pressure.

Aizen forbade him from using it while in the confines of Las Noches when he returned from the Soul Society a week later. Though he seemed quite pleased by these turn of events.

So from then on they moved their training sessions to the roof. Up here they could both cut loose without any restrictions.

Ryu's first impression of the Primera, was that he's a lazy S.O.B. Seriously, he just lays around all day and night, only getting up to eat and go to the bathroom. He understood why Lilynette was always picking on him.

Once he started to get to know him though, Ryu's impression changed. He's capable of taking things seriously when the time calls for it, and although he doesn't show it much, Starrk really does care for the wellbeing of his fellow arrancar. Something that the two of them shared. When training was over, Ryu would usually stay and have some sake with him while Nel played with Lilynette. The bond formed very quickly between the four.

* * *

Takeshi stood on wobbly feet as he tried to adjust to being bipedal. Having spent countless decades walking on all fours would make walking on two legs difficult.

"About time you woke up." He looked up to see Ryu and a green haired woman standing in front of him, the former having been the one who spoke.

"...Ryu, who's that next to you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The woman asked giggling at his clueless expression. "It's me Nel."

"...Help me find some clothes please." Takeshi was suddenly feeling very self-conscious about being nude. Ryu just laughs at his friends predicament. After finding a set of clothes and putting them on, he looked himself over in a mirror.

He has the appearance of somebody in their late twenties, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. At the base of his hairline, a few strands hang just above his forehead. He stood 6ft 7in(208cm), and has a strong, muscular frame. He looked at the normal arrancar uniform he wore for a moment, before ripping the sleeves off leaving the edges jagged, showing off his arms. The remnant of his mask covered his upper right cheek and travelled up to the tip of his ear, ending in a point. His hollow hole is located just above his sternum. His Zanpakuto was very strange, taking the shape of a large claymore a foot wide and nearly as tall as himself, instead of the usual katana. Not seeing a sheath for his large blade, he simple secured it to his back with a brown strap that he made from a piece of cloth.

"How do I look?" Takeshi wanted his friends opinion.

"Like a badass." Nel giggled lightly at Ryu's analysis. "Took ya long enough to wake up." Ryu then held out his arm. "Good to have you back."

"Not everyones crazy enough to rip their mask off like you did." Takeshi grasped Ryu's arm and grinned. "But it's good to be back." The door opened and Rudbornn walked in.

"Ryu-san," He bowed, "Aizen-sama summons you to the main chamber." Finished informing them he takes his leave.

Ryu ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Straightening up he turned to his friends. "Shall we go see what pretty boy wants?" Nel laughed at his open mock of Aizen and Takeshi just smirked.

'Yeah it's definitely good to be back.'

* * *

Ryu and company entered the main chamber to find that the Espada were present as well. Walking to the center of the room, Nel and Takeshi kneeled before Aizen, while Ryu just bowed slightly. He had to show some form of respect. "You summoned me Aizen-sama?" He said managing to keep the discus out of his voice.

"Yes, there's something I wish to discus." Aizen said smiling as usual. Ryu really hated that smile of his. It wasn't a smile of kindness, but more of one that said _I'm better than you in every way_. "Starrk has told me of the progress you've been making with your training and I'm impressed."

"Thank Aizen-sama."

"Since it would be a waste of your obviouse talent to put you in a faccion, I've decided to appoint you the position of Cero Espada." Many of the Espada looked at their lord in shock, a few even in outrage.

Ryu just tilted his head. "I thought the Espada only bare the numbers 1-10?"

"The real numbers are 0-9," Aizen gestured to Yammy, the Diez Espada, "Yammy holds the rank of 0 while in his reserreccion. But Starrk has told me that, while in your sealed forms, you surpass him in power. I believe that in your reserreccion you would even surpass Yammy in his."

Hearing this Yammy leapt from his seat, landig with a crash. "You've got to be shitting me! This pipsqueak can't possibly be stronger than me!" He shouted outraged and insulted by Aizens statement.

"Really?" Ryu looked at Aizen incredulously, jerking a thumb at Yammy. "This idiot's the strongest?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"Sorry was that too hard for you to understand?"

The two ceased when Aizen raised his spiritual pressure. "Expected this kind of response to my decision, that's while I planned for it. Ryu shall fight Yammy for the position of 0 Espada." Relieving them all of the pressure, Aizen motions for them all to follow him.

* * *

Now outside the boundaries of Las Noches, Ryu and Yammy stood across each other. Aizen and the Espada stood off to the side, waiting for the outcome of the battle. Nel and Takeshi stuck close to Starrk.

"You may begin." signaled Aizen.

Yammy drew his Zanpakuto. "I'm going to kill you punk! BE ENRAGED IRA!" Yammy's body grew in size and became envelpoed in smoke. An overwhelming pressure flooded the area. Those watching released their spiritual pressure to keep from passing out. The smoke cleared, revealing Yammy in his towering, monstrous form.

"My fist is going to be the last thing you ever see!" Yammy shouts bringing his closed fist down on top of Ryu. Not finished, the pillar jutting out of his elbow acted like a piston and enhanced the force of his punches. Laughing like a maniac he threw punch after punch. Stopping he let the smoke clear. Ryu was no where to be seen.

"Ha, turned the little shit into dust!" Nnoitra said smuggly, glad that the one that humiliated him was dead. Grimmjow let out a groan. He was looking forward to hanging with the kid.

"Fool." Harribel wasn't talking about Ryu when she spoke.

"Finished with your little display?" A pressure even greater than Yammy's pressed down on them. Yammy turned to see Ryu standing on his shoulder.

"What?" That was all Yammy managed to get out before his head fell from his shoulders. Landing next to it with a small amount of grace, Ryu canceled his reserrecccion. Yammy's body begain to dissolve and, to everyones shock(except Nel and Takeshi), began to be absorbed by Ryu.

Ryu's body shook slightly from such a large boost of power. Once he settled down, Ryu made his way over to the observers, a smile plastered on his face. "Think I make the cut now?"

Grimmjow was the first to break from his stupor. Going up to Ryu, he threw an arm over his shoulder and laughed. "Ryu, you and I are going to get along greatly."

"Cool...I think?" Grimmjow laughed even harder.

"Well done Ryu." Aizen complemented. "Now all that's left is for you to receive your tattoo and your aspect of death."

"Right here." Ryu said pointing to the back of his neck, on the rigth side. He wasn't sure what aspect of death to choose, but after a moment to think about it he decided. "I got an idea...Fear."

* * *

Being an Espada was easier than is should've been. Nothing really change, except that he had a fraccion now. Obviously it was made up of Nel and Takeshi. There wasn't anyone else he'd rather have at his side.

They trained dayly with one another. Takeshi adapted to his new found power rather quickly, considered one of the strongest non-Espada arrancar. They still trained with Starrk, even with Harribel and her fraccion as well. Ryu couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Takeshi and Mila Rose stealing glances and flirting with each other when they thought no one was looking.

Grimmjow started joining him and Starrk on their drinking sessions. They would have a cotest to see who could handle their alcohol better, often ending with Ryu and Grimmjow both passed out twitching on the floor, and Starrk laughing his ass off. Other than that Grimmjow would constantly challenge Ryu to fights. Ones that he always lost.

Ryu would even hangout with Ulquiorra. The two would be found playing chess and drinking tea every now and then. Very few words were exchanged between the two as they tried to outwit the other. So far it was 87/73, in Ryu's favor. Ulquiorra found himself actually looking forward to their matches after awhile. This was something that had never happened before and he's quite puzzled by it.

Ryu didn't really socialize with the others that much and they seemed content with that. Nnoitra hated his guts, Barragan thinks he's a arrogant brat and the rest feared him to some degree.

One year after his promotion, Ryu went to pay Szayelaporro a visit while Aizen was away.

* * *

"You want to go through all of the old files?" Szayel asked making sure he heard right.

"Yes, secificaly those dated about 17-20 years ago." Ryu answered making the pinkette rub the bridge of his nose. Muttering to himself he went shifting threw the files. He returned a few minutes later holding a large pile of at least 50 or so, each thick with papers.

"This is what I could find." He dropped them on a table.

"Thanks Szayel," He was slightly taken back by Ryu's sincerity, "I owe you for this."

"If that's the case you can pay me back by letting me analyze you." Ryu raised a brow. "Never before has a hollow been able to do what your capable of. So if you would." He gestured to a conveniently place machine with a tube big enough for Ryu to fit in. Two cables are connected at the top.

"You planned this." Ryu deadpanned.

"I planned to ask you at a later date." Szayel admitted truthfully. "Now woud be more convenient." Not finding anything Ryu nods and steps into the tube. The glass slid closed sealing him inside.

"So what's this thing do anyway."

"After your display when you killed Yammy, I built this device to record the flow of your spiritual pressure." Szayel explained typing away. The ends of the cables opened. "I've begun pumping spiritual energy into the container. Just stand as still as possible, it'll make the process go faster." After a few minutes, Szayel cut turned powered the machine down and let Ryu out.

"So what's the prognosis doc?" Ryu asked looking over Szayel's shoulder.

"Incredible!" Szayel exclaimed. "All hollows that reside in Hueco Mundo only absorb enough of the energy present in the air to survive, excluding those that become menos. You on the other hand absorb that same energy at an accelerated rate. If my calculations are correct, which they are, you could've just sat around and you still would've become a Vasto Lorde...within a century. Even now you're still absorbing energy, increasing your power even further. You might even surpass Aizen-sama if you live long enough."

"You don't say." Commented Ryu looking at the data himself. "Let's keep this discovery between the two of us, doctor patient confidentiality and all."

"I'm not sure what that means," Ryu sweatdropped, "But I shall do as you ask, on one condition..."

Ryu didn't like where this was going.

"...I hear that you're good a chess. Come and play a game with me every once and awhile."

Ryu face faulted. Picking himself off the floor he looked at Szayel, who seemed amused at Ryu's skeptic expression. "Really, that's all?"

"I'll be monitoring you while we're playing of course. The more data I compile the better, but yes that's it."

"...I can live with that." Ryu grabbed the files and left, but not before saying. "You do know that I'll kill you if word gets out right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good." Ryu disappeared with a burst of sonido. He had some research to do.

* * *

Takeshi quietly closed the door behind him. He then began to tiptoe with exaggerated steps. It was in the middle of the night and was trying not to wake anyone. He was half way across the room when.

"You should make sure everyones asleep before you try sneaking out."

He froze and turned slowly. Ryu sat on the couch with all of the files he had grabbed spread out on the coffee table. A lamp sat in the middle shining brightly. How had he not noticed him?!

"Uh...I was just...ummm..."

"Going to visit Mila Rose." Ryu stated setting down a file and picking up another one.

"What no!" Takeshi was sweating bullets. "what made you think that?"

"Not blind man." Ryu tossed the folder to the side, grabbing yet another one. "Besides I don't really care what you do in your spare time. So long as it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass."

Takeshi let out a sigh of relief. "What are you still up for anyway?" Ryu waves the file he was holding. "Ryu, you've been looking through those for a week. What are you trying to find?"

Ryu looked at him as if he was contemplating whether or not to let him in a some big secret. "You really want to know?" Takeshi didn't hesitate to nod. "(sigh)Alright then. I'm looking through these to find one that has something to do with me."

"Huh?"

"Remember the time I told you that I can remember my life, and that I was killed by a group of Adjucha's? I have a gut feeling that Aizen had something to do with it."

"Ryu," Takeshi sounded skeptical, "even if he did, and that's a big if, I doubt he would keep a file about it just lying around."

"He's arrogent. I bet the thought of me remembering my life even crossed his mind. If he had nothing to do with it, then there's no problem. Things will continue like nothing ever happened."

"And if he did?"

"My sister died that night!" Ryu whispered harshly. He looked up and Takeshi saw that his left eye had black tendrils bleeding into it. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Even with your power, you wouldn't stand a chance at beating him." Takeshi reasoned.

"That's why I want to know if I can count on you to back me up."

Takeshi was startled. He would really go through with it. He let out a sigh before smiling. "Huh it'll take more than the two of us, you know that."

Ryu smiled back. "I'll worry about gathering allies. You should get going, I've held you up long enough as it is." It took a few second for what Ryu said to register.

"Oh shit! Mila!" Ryu laughed as his friend tripped and ran out the door. Settling down he went back to scanning through files. It wasn't until an hour later that he found what he was looking for.

~Test subject, code name 'White', is a failure. Killed by the 10th division captian Isshin Shiba and an unkown Quincy. Although I was able to collect a sample of its remains, it isn't nearly enough to recreate it. Instead I'll move on to one of my other experiments. The subject this time being a human woman with above average spiritual pressure. I have recorded her having several encounters with Kisuke Urahara, each time having extended conversations with him.~

Ryu flipped to the next entry.

~The subject continues to visit Kisuke. Most likely seeking advice on how to keep hollows from being attracted to her presence.~

FlIP

~My observations continue. It appears that during the time between my observations, that the subject has become pregnant. This is the perfect opprotunity to see what will happen if I implant the remains of 'White' into the soul of her unborn child.~

FLIP

~The subjects child is born with obvious signs of 'White's' affect on his soul. The childs right eye is black with a yellow iris, and the skin covering its upper right face is several shades paler than the rest of its body. Its almost looks like a partial hollow mask. I'm looking forward to see how he will turn out.~

FLIP

~The child killed his first hollow today, at the age of eight. Strange enough his body absorbed the hollow, adding its power to his own. This is an unexpected development.~

FLIP

~Subject gave birth to another child, a female this time. It appears that this one has no traces of hollow influence on her soul.~

FLIP

~The subject has died, leaving her children in the care of Kisuke Urahara. All observations from now on will have to taken with extream caution to remain undetected.~

FLIP

~It would appear that the child has developed an inner hollow, much like that of the Visord. Kisuke seeked out their help to train the boy learn to harness his hollows power.~

Frustrated Ryu flipped to the last page. He needed to know!

~The childs power has grown beond my expectations, rivaling that of a lieutenant's. He appears to be in full control of his inner hollow as well, even more so than his Visord teachers. I plan to test his abilities at a later date.~

Ryu lowered his gaze to the last few lines.

~While the child displayed an extraordinary amout of power, he was consumed by the Adjucha leading the ambush. Unfortunately his sibling was lost as well. I was hoping to experiment her in case she developed abilities later on in life. While unwelcomed this outcome was expected, they are only human after all.~

...

Ryu's body was shaking with barely controled rage.

'You'll pay for this Aizen!'


	3. Chapter 3

Takeshi returned after an 'eventful' night(hint hint wink wink). Opening the door he was surprised to see Ryu sitting on the couch, clad only in a pair of black boxers, his head resting in his hands. Littered acrossed the floor were several bottles of sake, all of them empty.

"I take it your night didn't go as well as mine." Takeshi said sitting down next to him.

"I wouldn't say that." Takeshi raised a brow and was going to ask what he meant by that when to door to Ryu's bedroom opened. He could only gape like a fish when Menoly and Loly came walking out as they finished putting on their clothes. Menoly didn't seem to mind that they were caught but Loly's face flushed crimson. Menoly was even bold enough to pull Ryu into a deep kiss, one that he returned, and left with a little extra sway in her hips.

"Let us know the next time you want to let off some more stress." Menoly sent him a wink as she closed the door, Loly following close behind.

"...H-how...just..." He kept looking at Ryu, then at the door, then back to Ryu again.

"You're crazy! They say not to stick your dick in crazy, but then again you're crazy, so I guess it's alright then? Gahhh I don't know!" Takeshi shouted throwing his arms up in defeat.

A file landed in his lap. He looked at Ryu, who gestured for him to read it. Opening it, He began to read. As he read his face shifted from confusion, to surprise and finally to realization. "Shit."

"You know what this means then?" Ryu received a nod. "Then I'll ask you one more time now that it's going to happen...Are you-"

"You don't even need to ask." Takeshi said interrupting him. "Besides, I never really liked Aizen anyway."

"Thanks Takeshi. It's conforting to know that I can count on you to watch my back."

"I've got to know though." Takeshi said turning serious. He waited several seconds before asking his question. "How in the hell did you manage to convince those two to sleep with you!? Menoly I can see agreeing, but Loly wants to do nothing but please Aizen."

"And therein lies the answer. You see I can give them something that Aizen never will." He said cryptically. He smirked seeing Takeshi sitting on edge waiting for his answer. "It's like Menoly said...Stress relief."

"Stress relief?"

"Stress relief." Ryu nodded sagely.

"...Stress relief."

Takeshi looked where the women had left, then noticed that the door the two had walked through wasn't the way out. That door lead to one of the other rooms reserved for Ryu's fraccion. He looked back at Ryu to see him still smirking.

"You didn't."

"I'll only say, that it was really good stress relief."

* * *

Over the course of several weeks things went on as usually. His two new fraccion had trouble adjusting to their new roles. They were used to having to look over their shoulders all the time. Being two of the few female arrancar it was a required skill. The male populace was known for targeting the females. Several times they were approached by male arrancar looking to, as they put it, 'have some fun with them'. Through the combined efforts of Ryu, Takeshi and Nel word spread really fast not to try anything funny with them.

Barragan fraccion didn't seem to get the message though. They seemed to think that because they were the fraccion of the _Segunda_ that they would be exempt from punishment. Imagine Barragan's surprise when Ryu beat them within an inch of their lives and threw them at his feet.

* * *

The doors to Barragan's quarters exploded and Ryu calmly walked through it's smoldering remains. A scared shitless Menoly and Loly hiding behind him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Barragan snapped raising his spiritual pressure causing Menoly and Loly to shake in fear. Raising his spiritual pressure to match the one trying to crush him, Ryu spred it out until it covered his fraccion, creating a protective bubble around them.

He then snapped his fingers. That was the signal for Takeshi and Nel to enter, dragging behind them the unconscious bodies of Choe, Ggio, Abirama and Findorr. Each of them bleeding from multiple cuts and had severe bruises covering their bodies. When Ryu snapped his fingers again, Takeshi and Nel threw them at Barragan's feet.

Seeing their fellow fraccion in such a state, Nirgge and Charlotte got ready to attack. Not having any of that Ryu floored them to the ground by raising his spiritual pressure even more.

"Tell your subordinates to keep it in their pants," Ryu growled, "Otherwise it'll only be their heads that'll be returned to you."

With a dramatic flair of his coat, Ryu turned and left with his fraccion following closely behind.

"Thank you for that Ryu-sama." Menoly said with a bow once they were back at his quarters, elbowing Loly when she wouldn't bow. Takeshi had gone off on to see Grimmjow to train and Nel went to go see what Starrk and Lilynette were up to.

"Stop bowing, and how many times do I have to tell you? it's just Ryu." Ryu sighed rubbing his temples. "There's no need to thank me, I would've done it even if you weren't apart of my fraccion, I actually wish I would've known sooner that this was happening to the two of you. I'm sorry I didn't know before you became apart of my fraccion." His apology caught them off guard.

He stopped and looked at the two. "But you two are apart of MY fraccion now. You no longer worry about anyone hurting you or listening to what they say, not even Aizen." Loly started to speak but Ryu held up his hand silencing her. "Just because someone is stronger than you doesn't mean you have to follow their every word. You follow those that respect you and treat you as an equal and don't let anybody tell you different. If anyone has a problem with that will have to go through me. Now if you girls will excuse me I'm tired and I wish to get some sleep, goodnight." He left going to bed.

The two of them were left standing there. His words having left them frozen.

"He-he's insane." Loly finally broke the silence. She was starting to think it was a bad idea to join his fraccion. She didn't want to work under someone that spoke about Aizen like that. No matter how good that someone was in bed.

"But is he wrong?" Menoly asked.

"You're not saying you actually agree with him, are you!?"

"Yes I am!" Menoly shouted surprising her friend. "Ever since we were turned we've been nothing but loyal to Aizen-sama, and not once has he helped us with our harassment problem."

"We've never needed his help before. We were always able to escape before anything happened." Loly argued weakly, knowing that they had some close calls in the past.

"We wouldn't have gotten away today. The only reason we aren't being raped right now is because of Ryu-sama, Takeshi-san and Nel-san." Both failed to supress a shiver at the though of them not showing up when they did. Menoly rubbed her arm. "We haven't even been apart of his fraccion for a month yet he has treated us better than anyone else has for years, includeing Aizen-sama. Loly, for the first time, I actually feel safe walking in these halls."

"And you should." They jumped as Takeshi entered the room. "Even though I've only known him for a little over a year, I know that he'll never treat anyone he respects like they're dirt. That's just the way he is. Even if you don't always see eye to eye," He turned to Loly who looked away sheepishly, "He'll always look out for you. You should think about that before you judge him."

"Thank you Takeshi-san, but what are you doing here?" Menoly asked. Last she checked he went to go train.

"...Now that you asked, I'm not so sure myself." He replied leaving the room thinking about that himself. 'The hell am I here for?'

"...They're all insane." Loly deadpanned. "but, I guess I agree with you. I'm not saying I like his opinion of Aizen-sama, but at the same time, I can't say that I hate him for it. In fact he's actually quite...nice."

Menoly sighed and pulls Loly into a hug. "One of these days, I'm going to get to stop worshiping the ground Aizen-sama walks on. It's not a good habit" Maybe she had been around Ryu-sama for too long.

"Hey you use to do it to."

"Yeah but that was before I fucked Ryu-sama." Menoly grinned making her friend blush. "Speaking of which, why don't we go and show him how 'thankful' we are to him for saving us." Menoly said dragging Loly to Ryu's room.

"You like him don't you."

"Friends with benefits Loly, friends with benefits."

A few minutes later moans of pleasure could be heard eminating from his room. Ryu wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon.

Deep within Ryu's mindscape, a certain Zanpakuto spirit shook his head.

 _'You sure have changed kid.'_

* * *

Weeks turned into months and things weren't looking good for Ryu an co. During his training sessions with Starrk and Grimmjow he had dropped subtle hints towards his intention of betraying Aizen. Starrk had picked up on them and had pulled them away from the others. Once they were far enough away they talked. Grimmjow had agreed to help right away. He hated Aizen just because the guy was an asshole with a god complex. Starrk though actually attacked him. Thankful to the others it looked like they were sparring more seriously than usual.

After trading plows for almost half an hour, Starrk suddenly stopped and sheathed his sword.

"Give me a reason Ryu." Said Starrk. "One that doesn't involve your personal feelings." Ryu could only hang his head in defeat.

"Should you find one I'll be waiting to hear it, but until that time comes, don't ask me again." Starrk patted Ryu's shoulder and leaned in. "We're friends Ryu, so I won't tell anyone. You have my word on that."

After that things went on as usual between them. Starrk acting like the conversation had never happened. Ryu was greatful to have a friend like him, but this outcome made him realize just how fruitless his recruiting attempts were going to be.

He wasn't going to risk asking Ulquiorra to join him. He is far too loyal to turn agains his master. Menoly and Loly were off the table as well. They may be friends, as well as being apart of his fraccion, but they still held Aizen in high regard. The same could be said for Harribel and her fraccion. That meant it would only be Takeshi, Nel, Grimmjow, his fraccion as they were loyal only to Grimmjow, and lastly Ryu himself.

* * *

"So we're fucked then." Ryu glared at Grimmjow. "What? Just speaking the truth."

"As crude as Grimmy put it, he has a point. The odds are stacked heavily against us." Nel said ignoring the look she got from Grimmjow. He really hated her nickname for him.

"I know." Ryu sighed rubbing his temples.

"So what's the plan?" Takeshi asked.

"We're doing to have to attack when Aizen is most vulnerable. That will be when during the battle with the Shinigami." Ryu said looking at those around him. "While he is distracted, I'll unleash my reserreccion. With the fear that everyone will be releasing my powers will be super charged. I'll only have one shot to kill him."

"Are you OK Ryu?" Nel asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine when this is all over, but thank you for your concern."

"Let's hope that nothing happens until then to change things." Everyone agreed with Nel. They couldn't afford setbacks of any kind.

* * *

"I have a mission for you."

"What would you command of me Aizen-san?" He asked managing to keep the hate out of his voice.

"You recall the Substitute Shinigami that we discussed at are last meeting, do you not?" Ichigo Kurosaki was quite the monkey wrench that he hadn't counted on. Not only was the kid really powerful for only having his powers for a few months, having fought and defeated a Shinigami captain, but he was also a Visord. The best part being that Kurosaki didn't even know it yet.

Ryu couldn't help but feel a connection to him. They both had younger siblings to protect and were given a great power at a young age. They had so much more in common that it isn't even funny. One thing that he could tell from watching that video about his fight with captain Kuchiki, was that Kurosaki was fighting against his inner hollow.

Ryu had done the exact opposite and had accepted his. That was the reason he was so powerful while alive. A soul that wasn't a war within itself would always be stronger than those that were.

"Yeah I remember." Ryu answered having finished his comparison between Kurosaki ad him self. "Does this mission have anything to do with him?"

Aizen nodded. "It does. I want you to take Ulquiorra and to go to Karakura Town to assess his strength. From there you may decide whether or not he'll cause any trouble further down the road."

"Is it OK if I bring Takeshi along?" Ryu asked almost pleadingly.

"Is something wrong with my presence Ryu-san?" Ryu looked at Ulquiorra who stared back with his usual emotionless expression.

"I would like someone to talk to on the way there."

"I am quite capable of speech Ryu-san."

"Yeah but you're a real downer." Ryu responded dryly.

Aizen couldn't stifle a small chuckle at Ryu's antics. "You may take whoever you see fit."

"Thank you Aizen-san." Ryu was actually grateful for once. Now he won't be stuck with just Mr. Killjoy.

* * *

The group of three exited the garganta to find themselves standing in the open sky's of Karakura Town.

'Nothing has changed.' Ryu thought with a nostalgic look. Memories of his childhood and early teens came flooding back to him. The times he spent playing with his sister at the park, the countless hours he spent training with Kisuke, Yoruichi and the Visards. His trip down memory lane was ruined when Takeshi crashed into the part below them.

Sighing heavily Ryu gently floated down. Landing at the edge of the newly formed crater he frowned at Takeshi.

Takeshi saw this as he climbed out. "What?"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Had to draw them out somehow."

"Raising our spiritual pressure would've accomplished the same result, trash." Said Ulquiorra, stoic as ever.

"...My way was more fun." Takeshi said defensively.

"Enough." Ryu raised his spiritual pressure causing all the humans that came to investigate the crash sight to fall unconscious. All of them except one that is. One girl with short, spiky dark hair was one her hands and knees staring at them in shock.

'She can see us.' Ryu knelt in front of her. To her credit she didn't even back away, then again she probably couldn't, anyway he was impressed that she didn't get knocked out like the rest. "Sorry about this." He pokes her forehead making her fall unconscious as well. He gently laid her on the ground.

"Tatsuki!"

Leaping back to avoid a blue blast of energy Ryu landed back by Takeshi and Ulquiorra. The one that attacked him was a tall man with dark shin. His right arm was covered by some kind of black armor. He stood protectively between them and the girl that had just knocked out.

Behind him was a girl with long, burnt orange hair. Ryu had to mentally slap himself from staring at her slender yet curvaceous figure.

'Down boy!'

"We haven't even been here for a minute and they already found us. I'd say that's a pretty good response time." Takeshi whistled in admiration. "You two are friends of Kurosaki's right? If so, can you point us in his direction? We'd appreciate it."

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Asked the larger one.

"Not much, just want to fight him and see what he's made of. After that we'll be on are way."

"So you want to hurt him."

"Pretty much." Ryu admitted. Clearly he didn't like his answer cause he reared his arm back and fired another one of those blasts.

* * *

"Orihime, I'll hold them back. You take Tatsuki and get out of here." Chad said not taking his eyes off of the spot where the arrancar were. The cloud of dust blew away, showing the red head with his hand out stretched.

'He stopped my attack with his bare hand!'

"I got this one Ryu." The tallest one said stepping forward.

"Don't over do it." The red head must be the one in charge.

"No promises."

Chad had no time to react as Takeshi appeared in front of him with his fist cocked back. Their fists collided. Orihime let out a scream as Chad's arm was torn to pieces and throne back.

"Shit...what a disappointment." Takeshi sighed. He was hoping that the big guy would've been a bigger challenge. He jumped back in surprise when a orange dome covered the one he had just taken down.

Orihime ran to Chad's side and begain healing him. The bones reformed, then the nerves and skin, until the arm was completely healed. Like it was never damaged in the first place.

Ryu's mind was racing as he watched it all happen. 'That was no simple healing technique. It's more like time reversal. Just what is this girl' Ulquiorra was having similar thoughts as well. Aizen was going to want to hear about this.

"So...how long do you think it will take for Kurosaki to show up?" Takeshi asked making Ryu facepalm. "What, I want a good fight damn it!"

"You should've thought about that before you destroyed that guys arm." Ryu pushed him aside and approached Orihime. She stood up with her hands out stretched in front of her. "Woah." Ryu held his arms up. "Not gonna hurt you. I just want to know where I can find Kurosaki, that's all."

"So you can hurt him!?" Orihime shook her head. "I won't let you harm Kurosaki-kun, Koten Koshun!" She knew that these three were too powerful for her, but she wasn't going to just sit by and let her friends get hurt.

Ryu let a sigh escape as her attack approached him. He did nothing as it connected with his forehead and harmlessly bounced off of it. Orihime fell to her knees as Tusbaki returned to her hairbins. Her only offensive attack had done nothing what so ever. 'There really is nothing I can do.'

She could do nothing as Ryu stood in front of her. "I respect your will to protect your friend, but your actions only delay the inevita-" He was cut off when the tip of a large blade appeared inched from his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" The new comer asked him. Ryu looked him over.

'Orange hair, big ass Zanpakuto. Yep this is our target.'

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said.

"Sorry I'm late, Orihime." Ichigo looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a reassuring nod. Turning his attention back to the one in front of him he asked. "Which one of you that did that to Chad?"

"Sorry, that was me." Takeshi said drawing his Zanpakuto. "Let me get this one."

Ryu nodded and turned his back to Ichigo. "Try not to get carried away."

Takeshi approached Ichigo sizing him up. "That sword of yours is pretty big, you compensating for something?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Ichigo shot back. He heard the red head yell 'Burned' from the back ground.

Takeshi laughed. "I like you kid! You don't take shit from anybody, and I respect that."

"You said that you're the one that destroyed Chad's arm." When he nodded Ichigo pointed Zangetsu forward and held his arm in a familiar position. "Then I'm going to take yours off. BANKAI!" And then he was surrounded by a vortex. When it disappeared, Ichigo now wore a long black cloak and his knife like blade was replaced by a simple, pitch black katana.

"Bankai huh." Takeshi grinned as he blocked Ichigo's strike at his right arm. "This is gonna be fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

'So, that's a Bankai.' Ryu mused to himself as he watched Takeshi and Ichigo trade blows before separating.

"Inoue, take Chad and Tatsuki and leave." Ichigo said not looking back missing her hurt look. Once she had moved them back to a safe distance he went on the attack, closing the distance between himself and Takeshi in a second.

'Fast!' Takeshi thought bringing his sword up to block a downward stroke. Their blades clashed forming a crater beneth them. 'Powerful as well.' Pushing Ichigo back he did a horizontal slash at his chest, cutting him in half.

"Too slow." Takeshi spun around too see Ichigo standing behind him, flicking blood off of his blade. The Ichigo that he cut faded from view. He had cut an after image.

'When did he!?' "GAAH!" A deep cut running down his chest suddenly appeared, gushing out large amounts of blood. Takeshi stabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself from falling over and clutched his chest in pain.

"Sorry, I missed." Ichigo said facing him. " I meant to take your arm."

""I may have bitten off," Takeshi breathed heavily, "more that I can chew." Even though he was getting his ass handed to him, he couldn't stop a smile from finding a way onto his face. Pulling his sword out of the ground he got ready for another go.

"Stand down." Ryu ordered landing between them. Takeshi started to argue but Ryu silenced him with a glare. "He's out of your league."

"Yeah yeah, go sit on the sidelines I get it." Takeshi sighed and moved over by Ulquiorra, grunting in pain as he did.

Ryu turned his gaze back to Ichigo. "Show me what you've got." He said makeing the 'come on' gesture.

Ichigo charged unleashing a barrage of slashes, but his new opponent just calmly danced around each an everyone of them. Getting frustrated Ichigo use the speed boost from his Bankai to appeared behind him, hoping that the sudden increase in speed would throw him off. To his shock Ryu jumped over his attack and landed on the blunt side of his blade.

"I'm curious." Ryu said looking Ichigo in the eyes. "What does Aizen see in you that he considers a threat?" He backfliped off the sword, catching Ichigo's chin as he did. "You have no technique." He caught Ichigo's blade as it came down on his shoulder. Shifting it to his left hand, Ryu punched Ichigo in the stomach, making him cough up spittle. "You're quick to anger." He flips him over his shoulder, he elbowed him in mid-air making him crash into the ground. Putting a foot on his chest to hold him down, Ryu leaned in until their faces were inches apart.

"But the thing about you that I find to be the most interesting, is that you can't even control your own inner demon."

Ichigo stared at him in shock. He tried to get up, but his whole body froze.

'Damn it, not now!'

Seeing the blackness blackness start creeping into Ichigo's left eye, Ryu stood and laughed. He grabbed Ichigo by his coat and stood him up. "Even now, it's fighting you for control!" Ryu spin kicked him in the face sending him across the clearing.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime ran to him.

"Stay back Inoue!" Ichigo yelled standing on wobbly legs. 'So that's your plan. I won't let you have control, so instead you're going to cause me trouble.' He refused to let his hollow take over.

Ryu slowly approached him. Frowning he brought his hand back in a stabbing gesture. "I'd be doing your friends a favor by killing you now. Before you lose control and kill them yourself." Thrusting his hand forward for the kill, he was stopped by a red shield made of energy.

"Sorry for being late, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke said as he held back Ryu's hand, Benihime in his grip. Standing beside him was Yoruichi.

"Well, well, well...I was wondering when you two would show up." Ryu looked back at Ulquiorra and Takeshi. "You two head back."

"But-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Takeshi froze from the glare Ryu sent them. Not once had he seen him this upset before. With a sigh Takeshi opened a garganta that he and Ulquiorra left through.

"Not very smart of you to send away your backup." Kisuke comments looking at him strangle. "Inoue-san, can you heal up Kurosaki-san please?"

"Four years." Ryu said angrily. He didn't even try to stop his spiritual pressure from spiking. Ichigo and Orihime would've been crushed if it weren't for Kisuke and Yoruichi raising their as well. "Four years and that's the first fucking thing you say to me!" He appeared between them. Kisuke barely managed to supress his surprise at his former pupils speed and power.

Drawing his zanpakuto, he blocked Kisuke's while catching Yoruichi's fist with his other hand. Lashing out with a punch it connected with Kisuke's side. Using the momentum he ducked underneath a kick aimed at his skull. Grabbing Yoruichi's leg, Ryu threw her in the air.

Righting herself, Yoruichi looked to see Ryu in front of her with his fist drawn back. She only had time to cross her arms to block the blow. She grunted in pain. She felt some bones crack. Grabbing his arm she pulled him close and repeatedly kneed him in the stomach. Her bones screaming in pain with each hit.

Having enough Ryu broke free of her grip and delivers palm strike to her chest. She crashed into the ground. Ryu landed near her massaging the area she had hit.

"You've gotten rusty Yoruichi." He taunted bouncing on his feet, loosening up his muscles. His head snapped back when she upper cut him. 'Damn she can still hit though!'

 **"It's what you get for being cocky."**

'Not the best time Olvido!' He shot back at his Zanpakuto. He roundhouse kicked her but she ducked at the last second. They exchanged dozens of blows within a couple of second. Ryu could clearly see that she was out matching him in both speed and skill, landing more blows than he could block. He was being steadily pushed back.

 **"Incomming left."**

Ryu dodged her right hook and drew his sword to block Kisuke's, who had rejoined the fight.

"Nake." His sword glowed red.

'Ah shit.' Was all Ryu could think before the blast consumed him.

* * *

Kisuke kept Benihime drawn and at his side, ready to continue the fight. His eye's never leaving the smoke.

"Did you get him?" Ichigo asked from his and Orihime's spot on the sidelines.

"No." Yoruichi answered as the smoke cleared. Ryu stood with his blade held in front of him, a trench V-ing off to his sides. The skin on his arms were scorched. They bubbled white for a second before healing completely.

"You get that out of your system, or shall we continue?" Kisuke readied his blade.

"You know that I was the only one you couldn't bluff Kisuke." Ryu said brushing his coat off of any dust. "I could feel Yoruichi's bones breaking as she hit me, might wanna check those by the way. With her out of the fight there would be no way you could beat me."

"You sound pretty confident." Yoruichi said acting like her wounds didn't bother her but Ryu saw right through her

"I had good teachers. By the way, your new student is pretty pathetic."

"What did you say!?" Ichigo yelled trying to get back up, but he began coughing up blood.

Ryu ignored him. "I could've killed him in a second if I wanted to, but luckily for him my mission was to test his strength. I've concluded that he won't be a threat." He opened a garganta.

"What happened to you Ryu!?" Yoruichi shouted before he could leave. "Why are you working for Aizen, you know what he has done!"

"My reasons are my own." He looked over his shoulder. "Be ready Kisuke, because the next time we meet...we will be on opposite sides of the battlefield." Yoruichi ran at him, but the garganta closed before she could reach him.

"...That went well." Kisuke said putting a hand on his hat. He found himself being grabbed by a pissed off Ichigo.

"Who the hell was that, and how does he know you two!?" Ichigo asked holding him by his colar. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see yoruichi giving him a stern look.

"Someone we never though we would see again." Kisuke said walking away reaching into his pocket as he did. He pulled out a small, see-through orb. Ryu had slipped it into his pocket when he had hit him. 'What are you planning Ryu?'

* * *

Ryu exited the garganta and headed strait for the meeting room where Aizen and the rest of the Espada were waiting.

"Hope that I didn't keep you all waiting too long." Ryu said as her entered the room.

"Not at all." said Aizen, head propped on his knuckles. "Ulquiorra had just finished showing us what had transpired during your mission. He believes the Kurosaki won't be an issue despite the condition your subordinate is in. I would like to hear you opinion."

"My honest opinion?" When Aizen nodded, Ryu just shrugged. "I agree with Ulquiorra completely. As you saw from his memories, Kurosaki was weak, easily angered, and his swordsmanship was mediocre at best. Sure he was able to defeat a captain but that was only because his hollow intervened and sheer dumb luck. All in all, I don't think he'll be a threat."

"Even after what he did to your subordinate?"

"I don't think he'll be a threat...to the Espada." Ryu added. "If that is all Aizen-san, I would like to get Takeshi some treatment for his wound." He didn't wait for an answer. Grabbing Takeshi to leave when...

"Before you go," Aizen said stopping him, "I would like to know why you ordered Takeshi and Ulquiorra to retreat when two captain level Shinigami showed up, yet you chose to stay."

"What can I say, I wanted to test myself." Ryu left before he could ask anymore, missing the look in Grimmjow's eye.

* * *

"OUCH! Can you be careful Nel?!" Takeshi cringed as Nel treated his wounds. He thought it was gross that her saliva had healing properties, but it was better then the alternative.

"I still can't understand why you refuse to let me use my blood to heal you." Ryu said watching them clearly amused by what he saw.

"One, I don't want your blood in me, that's just gross."

"And the other reason?"

"I won't have the scar." Ryu raises a brow when Takeshi smirks. "Mila finds scars attractive."

"You're unbelievable." Ryu mutters making him laugh.

"Sit still." Nel poked his wound making Takeshi yelp.

"Your a sadist." He growled at her earning him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"There, all done!~~" Nel exclaimed singsongily.

"Thanks Nel." Takeshi turned to Ryu. "So why did you order us to leave?"

"Oh so I could slip one of these into Kisuke's pocket." Ryu pulled out a copy of the orb he had slipped Kisuke. Nel looked at it in child-like wonder. She jumped back when it started blinking. "Relax it's suppose to do that." Feeding it some of his spiritual pressure he let go of it. Instead of crashing to the floor and shattering it floated in the air. The top opened up and a holographic screen appeared.

"That was quite the show you put on Ryu-kun." Kisuke said subconsciously rubbing the spot where he was punched. "Clever move putting the orb in my pocket by the way."

"Thanks, I'm just glad you remembered how to use it." Kisuke gave him a dry stare. "Anyway...did you inform anyone else of it?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out!?" Yoruichi shoved Kisuke to the side glaring at Ryu. "The next time you try keep me out of the loop..." She let the threat hang in the air.

"Sorry Yoruichi, but I had to make it look real and I needed this idiot," "Hey!" Ryu ignored Kisuke's out burst, "to be awake and moving or my plan wouldn't have worked. I couldn't risk causing him serious harm. Now does anybody else know?" They shook their heads. "Good, this has to stay between the two of you. Now listen very carefully." And Listen they did as Ryu explained his plan.

"...I don't like it Ryu. There's too much that could go wrong with it." Kisuke shook his head.

"With my group and the captains, even Aizen couldn't survive a compined assault. All I need you to do is convince the head captain to-"

"That's the problem Ryu, Yamamoto will never accept the help of an arrancar. He even sent a select group of Shinigami here to eliminate any arrancar that appear. I'm sorry Ryu but we're all you've got." Ryu let out a string of curses. "Luckily for us, I've got a plan of my own."

Sensing someone approaching Ryu had to cut their discussion short. "Sorry Kisuke, I'll call you back when I can." Cutting the connection, Ryu pocketed the orb as someone knocked. "What is it?"

"It's Grimmjow, He went to the world of the living." Starrk said from the other side. Ryu let out another string of curses.

* * *

"You stupid, fucking idiot!" Thankfully the room they were in was sound proof from the outside. Otherwise all of Las Noches would hear just to what extent Ryu's vocabulary reached. "You've put our whole operation at risk, just so you could fight Kurosaki! You're my friend Grimmjow, so I'll let you give me one, good reason why I shouldn't incinerate your ass! JUST ONE!" Not only was Grimmjow wounded beyond his ability to heal, half of their forces were now dead.

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU ONE!" Grimmjow got in his face. "I just lost my whole fraccion, my rank and arm...you'd be doing me a favor in you did!" He tried shoving past him, but Ryu grabbed his shoulder.

Now Ryu felt like an ass. He hadn't even considered what Grimmjow was going through. His rank meant everything to him, and like Ryu, he knew his fraccion long before he became an arrancar. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, I really am."

"I'm sure you are." Grimmjow said pulling free of Ryu's grip. "I've got your back for when you take down Aizen, you can count on that."

When he left Ryu binched the bridge of his nose, leting out a heavy sigh. "You can come out now, Gin."

"That's scary." Gin stepped out of the the shadows that he had been hiding in. "How could you sense that I was there?"

"I didn't, you let me know you were there." Ryu stared at him dryly. "So how long have you known?"

"Basically since the beginning."

"And you haven't let Aizen know." Gin just shrugged.

"You're not the only one that wants Aizen dead." Ryu was caught off guard when Gin cracked his eyes, ever so slightly and pinned him with a stare. "I thinks it's time that we helped one another. What do you say?"

"Gin, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Ryu laughed throwing an arm over Gin's shoulder.

* * *

-A few hours before Grimmjow's attack-

The door to Kisuke's store was thrown open and in stepped in Ichigo looking for the owner of said store.

"Ah is there something I can help you with, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke asked hiding behind that fan that never failed to annoy Ichigo.

"Cut the crap hat-and-clogs!" Ichigo yelled pionting at him. "You and Yoruichi have been avoinding me since Chad got hurt. I want some answers now!" Kisuke stared for a minute before snapping his fan shut.

"Gather everyone, I'll explain it then so I won't have to repeat myself." Ichigo was throne off at Kisuke being uncharacteristically serious. Snapping out of his stupor he hurried out of the room, running as fast as he could to gather everybody.

20 minutes later Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika all sat in Kusuke's training ground with Kisuke and Yoruichi in front of them.

"What's this all about Kurosaki?" The young captain asked.

"It's about the first arrancar attack that occurred a few days ago." Kisuke said drawing everyones attention. "There were some, unforeseen developments."

"Such as?"

"The arrancar in charge of the attack turned out to be our former student." Nobody expected that answer. Kisuke turned to Ichigo. "Tell me Kurosaki-san, did you ever find it strange, that besides the incident with your mother, that you had never encoutered a hollow before hand."

Ichigo blinked. "No, now that you mention it. The thought never occurred to me." It didn't make any sense either. The whole reason he was even involved in this mess was because of his insane amount of spiritual pressure acting like a beacon for hollows.

Kisuke continued. "As we know, Kurosaki-san has a lot of spiritual pressure. Hollows are attracted to him because of this, but he was never attacked until only a few months ago."

"It is strange." Rukia said rubbing her chin. "Why was he never attacked before?"

"Because there was an even larger spiritual pressure in Karakura." Everyone tilts their head as Kisuke explains. "It starts about 20 years ago. One day while I was out I noticed a women interacting with one of the pulses that lingered around town. She didn't have a very high spiritual pressure but it was enough to get the attention of a hollow."

* * *

-20 years ago-

Kisuke could be found strolling around town one day. He eventually wound up at the park where he saw something that caught his attention.

There was a woman with long, spiky, crimson hair and a slightly curvy body was sitting on a park bench. She was talking with a young girl that sat beside her. This would've been perfectly normal if it weren't for the fact that the child was a spirit.

"Don't you think that it's time for you to move on?" She asked the child. "You said that your parents died as well, I'm sure they're worried sick about you."

"But what if I can't find them?" The child was about to cry when the woman hugged the her.

"Then you just have to hope that you'll find them." The woman smiled petting the girls head. This touching moment was ruined when a piercing howl was heard. A large, spider-like hollow crashed through the trees, charging right at the two.

"Rias-nee, what is that?!" The girl cried hugging the now named Rias harder.

"I don't know!" Rias picked up the child and started to run, but the hollow was faster, closing the distance between them in no time. Seeing that she couldn't out run it, Rias dropped and used herself as a shield. She waited exspecting the pain to come. After a several seconds of waiting, she looked and saw Kisuke standing among the dissolving remains of the hollow.

"Who are you?"

Kisuke flipped open his fan. "Me? I'm just a humble candy store owner." Rias and the child could only sweatdrop.

* * *

"After that she would stop by the shop every once in a while asking advice on how to avoid hollows. She actually became good friends with Yoruichi and I."

"What's this have to do with the lack of hollows attacking Ichigo?" Renji asked not seeing the connection.

Yoruichi hit him on the head. "He's getting to that. Now shut up and listen." Nursing his new bruise Renji stayed quiet.

"Thank you Yoruichi, now where was I?" Kisuke thought for a moment. "Ah yes I remember. Over the course of a year, Rias got pregnant and gave birth to a boy. His name was Ryu Sato, and he was born with an alarming high spiritual pressure that only grew as he did. It wasn't until he was eight that he was attacked by a hollow."

"No doubt you saved him." Toshiro concluded.

"No, he killed it." The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone looked at Kisuke with wide eyes. "Like Inoue-san and Sado-san, Ryu had special powers. When he killed a hollow, his body would absorb it, increasing his power with everyone he defeated"

Toshiro came to a horrible realization. "It almost sounds like he was..."

"A human Menos." Kisuke finished what Toshiro was about to say. "When his mother died, she left him and his younger sister Rin, in mine and Yoruichi's care. He was 11 and Rin 6 at the time, and he was already strong enough to be, at least, a 9th seated officer."

"What about Rin?" Orihime asked.

"Thankfully she was like her mother. She could see spirits but had no powers." Said Kisuke. "They lived here for a total of 4 years. Unlike you three he didn't need to worry about school. He was incredibly intelligent on top of being powerful, having graduated high school when he was 12, so he had all the time in the world to train with us."

"At one point he had trouble with his powers. After absorbing hundreds of hollows they eventually became one being, just like a Menos class hollow. It fought him for control." Ichigo flinched hearing this but it went unnoticed. "He never did tell me how he subdued it. When I asked he simple said that 'If the others couldn't understand, than I wouldn't either'. All I know is that he had complete control over his inner hollow and was much stronger because of it. Yoruichi actually had to start taking their spars some-what seriously."

"You said that they lived with you for 4 year." When Kisuke nodded Renji continued. "What happened to them?"

"They died." Yoruichi said, her voice filled with sorrow. "Ryu convinced us to leave town for a few days, saying that we needed a vacation and that he could look after the town. When we came back they were dead. From the destruction left behind, we could only assume that he was attacked by a large group of hollows."

"...How powerful would you say he was when he died?" Toshiro asked.

"Lieutenant level." Kisuke answered shocking them all yet again. "With that in mind, I came to the conclusion that he fought a group of hollows lead by an Adjucha. It's the only explaination for why he died."

"And now he's an arrancar." Toshiro sighed. "Because of his high spiritual pressure, there's a chance that he can remember his life."

"He does." Yoruichi cut in. "He recognized us immediately and acted aggressively. Maybe he only remembers pieces of his life and figures we had something to do with his death."

"Great," Renji groaned, "We've got a guy with a grudge against you two. Things just keep getting better and better." With that everyone left, leaving only Kisuke and Yoruichi alone.

Tessai,Ururu and Jinta peek their heads in after everyone left. They had been listening the whole time.

"Is Ryu-nii the bad guy now?" Ururu asked, tears threatening to spill. She didn't want her older brother figure to be bad.

"There's no way!" Jinta yelled, clearly in denial. "This is Ryu-nii we're talking about!"

"I don't think so." Kisuke said, producing the orb that Ryu had slipped into his pocket. "In fact, I'd go so far to say that he's on our side."

* * *

-One month later-

"You want me to do what?" Ryu looked at Aizen in confusion.

"It's quite simple." Aizen said like he was talking to a child. "The woman's powers interest me. While the others are providing a distraction, I want you to kidnap her when she goes back to the world of the living. Is there a problem, Ryu-san?"

'You bet there's a problem!' Ryu wanted to do nothing but throttle this asshole and be done with it, but now wasn't the place or time.

"None at all Aizen-san. I'll leave once everyone is ready." With gritting teeth Ryu bowed and left. It was for the best that he was the one to retrieve the girl. Anyone else would probably harm her, physically as well as psychologically. With him doing it, the chances of her being harmed dropped to zero. He could also use the opportunity to do something that he should've done a long time ago.

'I just hope that she comes along quietly.'


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime felt anxious as she ran through the Dangai with her escorts. She felt a little stronger after training with Rukia in the Soul Society for the past month. 'Maybe now...I can help everyone.'

She was brought out of her own musings when the space in front of her distorted and started to tear open. A familiar red head stepped out blocking the way.

"They only sent two guards?" Ryu raised a brow, shrugging he said. "I guess it shouldn't be surprising that they didn't assign more. Even if your an asset, they see you as just a human."

"Who are-" The nameless shinigami was cut off, literally. Him and his partner both fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you two." Ryu spoke coldly as he flicked the blood off of his hand.

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime quickly enveloped them in her shield to heal them.

"This is my second time seeing it and yet, I still find it fascinating." Ryu observed as their wounds closed and the bleeding stopped. It's quite the strange ability. As she healed them, Orihime looked at him over her shoulder.

'She's scared, I can see it in her eyes.' Ryu sighed, rubbing his neck he spoke. "Aizen is interested in your ability, so I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"W-why?"

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do, trust me on that one." Orihime was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. "But if you don't come with me now, someone else will come for you, and they won't be nearlly as nice as I'm being now. They'll drag you to Aizen through the corpses of your friends." Snapping his fingers a bunch of images of her friends fighting for their lives popped up. All of them were bleeding and struggling. "Just say that you'll come with me...and all the fighting will be over."

Orihime gripped her arm. If she didn't agree all of her friends were going to get hurt, possibly killed. "I...I'll go with you." She said shakily. It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Ryu nodded. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bracelet. "Put this on and do not take it off. It'll surround you in a special layer of spiritual energy. You'll only be able to be sensed by arrancar and will be invisible to eveything else. You can even pass through solid objects."

Ryu handed it to her and she put it on. "I've been allowed to give you 12 hours to say goodbye to one person. When that time runs out, meet me here." He handed her a piece of paper with the location written on it. "I am sorry that this happened to you. Truly I am." Ryu left after that. He couldn't listen to her as she quietly began to cry. He never could stand hearing a woman cry.

'Damn you Aizen for making me do this!'

* * *

Stepping into the world of the living, Ryu yelled when he saw that Grimmjow was about to use his reserreccion.

"No need to go that far!" He grabbed Grimmjow's arm. Stopping him from releasing his zanpakuto. "The mission's over." As if those were the magic words, all the arrancar were covered by the light of the negacion, puling them from the world of the living.

Seeing Shinji standing by an injured Ichigo, Ryu gave them a ghost smile. "For whatever it's worth Kurosaki, I'm sorry things turned out this way." Before they could ask what he meant, Ryu disappeared.

"Ryu." Shinji whispered in disbelief. The hell was he doing with the enemy. The next time he saw Kisuke, they were going to have a nice long chat.

* * *

'Looks like my time is up.' Orihime thought as she made her way to the meeting point where Ryu would be waiting. She mentally went over the things she wanted done before leaving. Leave list for Rangiku-san and Toshiro-kun, check. Say goodbye to Kurosaki-kun.

...

Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. She shook her head and smacked her cheeks. 'Get a hold of yourself Orihime. You need to be strong.' She eventually came to the cemetery. Looking down at the paper Ryu had given her, she confirmed that this was the right place.

Going in she walked around to search for him. A few minutes later she was surprised to find him sleeping in front of a grave. One leg was crossed while his arm rested on the others knee. His head hung loosely, moving up and down as he snored quietly.

Orihime cautiously approached him. Not really sure what else to do she poked his leg. "Umm, Ryu-san?"

Ryu fumbled backwards at her touch, smacking his head on the tombstone. "What, where, who!?" He finally noticed Orihime standing there confused. "Has it been 12 hours already?" He let out a yawn. Scratching his neck he got up. "Did you do what you needed to do?"

"Yes." She answered.

Ryu opened a garganta, but not before touching the grave he had fallen asleep in front of. 'I'll try to come back soon Rin.' Ryu wiped away a tear. Orihime noticed but didn't say anything. "Let's go then."

Once the garganta closed he took off the bracelet he had been wearing and motioned for her to do the same. "We no longer need them." He explained destroying them. They walked through the darkness in silence. Ryu was in front creating the path for them to walk on.

"It was my sisters." Ryu spoke suddenly. "The grave I was sleeping in front of that is. I'm assuming Kisuke told you who I am." She didn't answer vocally but nodded.

Ryu stopped and faced her. "Look, I know you're scared right now. You have every reason to be, you've been kidnapped and threatend, but let me tell you something. As long as you stick by me, you'll have nothing to worry about. Do you understand?" She nodded again but Ryu shook his head. "Do you understand?"

"...Yes." Orihime finally spoke. It was hesitantly, but it was a start.

Ryu surprised her yet again by smiling. "Good." They again resumed walking when Ryu asked. "So...are you and Kurosaki a thing?"

Orihime promptly fainted, blushing maddly at the implications. Thankfully Ryu grabbed her before she fell over the edge. "Hey!?"

* * *

'Wha-what happened?' Orihime asked finally coming to. When it all came back to her she felt like fainting again. She blinked when she noticed that Ryu was carrying her on his back. "Ryu-san?"

Ryu glanced over his shoulder. "Finally awake I see. Next time try not to pass out. This is defiantly one of those places where you don't want to do that."

"Ryu-san, can you put me down please.?" Orihime couldn't stop the blush that made its way on to her cheeks. If anything she wanted Ichigo to be the one to carry her like this.

"Just call me Ryu please, I'm not one for honorifics." Although she couldn't see it, Ryu was blushing up a storm as well. He could feel the softness of her breasts as they pressed against his back. Hormonal young adult everybody.

Ryu set her down. "We're here." The garganta opened and they found themselves in front of Aizen and the rest of the Espada.

'Shit! I thought I opened the garganta just outside of the room.' He wanted to give her time to prepare before going in. Looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"Welcome to Las Noches. You are Orihime Inoue correct?" Aizen asked from a top his throne.

"...Yes sir..." Orihime answered as a overwhelming force over came her.

"Sorry for being direct, but could you show us your power?" It sounded more like an order then a request.

"...Yes...sir..." Orihime answered saking where she stood.

"There's no need to scare her, Aizen-san." Ryu said raising his spiritual pressure so that it covered Orihime.

Aizen frowned slightly, although no one else noticed. He was starting to get tired of Ryu's rebellious nature.

Ryu cleared his throat "I think a good demonstration of her power, would be for her to hear Grimmjow's left arm." He suggests pointing at a surprised Grimmjow.

"What!?" Luppi shouted not believing what he was hearing. He had taken Grimmjow's place as the Sexta espada after Grimmjow was demoted. Ryu found him to be an arrogant little shit. When he saw Orihime get ready to heal Grimmjow's arm, he was in denial. "The fuck are you doing girl!? It's impossible to heal something that has been erased!"

She ignored him and continued healing him. "Alright then! If you fail I'll kill you-!" His rant was ended by Ryu's arm tearing through his chest.

"...Wha..." He looked up to see Ryu's hateful glare.

Ryu pointed to Grimmjow, who was experimentally opening and closing the fingers on his reformed arm. "With him now back at full strength, there's no reason for you to be here." He then leaned in and whispered darkly. "Besides, you openly threatened somebody under my protection and right in front of me no less."

Ryu kicked him off of his arm. Luppi stayed suspended in the air for a second before Grimmjow disintegrated him with a cero.

"I'M BACK BABY!" Grimmjow roared. "THE SEXTA IS FUCKING BACK!"

"Normally Luppi would be right." Aizen said acting like one of his Espada wasn't just killed. "But she doesn't simply heal. She rejects and negates the events that happened to her target, returning them to their former state. Her power allows her to trespass into god's territory." Orihime shuffled nervously as all eyes were on her.

With the little demenstration over Aizen dismissed everybody. Ryu left with Orihime following closely behind him, completely oblivious to her inner turmoil.

Orihime couldn't believe what she just witnessed. 'They just killed their own companion.'

"Looks like you've added another weekling to your fraccion." She turned to see a really tall and thin arrancar approaching them. He eyed her lecherously, especially her hips and breasts.

"Is there something that I can help you with Nnoitra?" Ryu asked putting himself between them.

"I was just wondering why you should be the one to look after that woman. It's not like you need another whore to add to-"

Before he knew what happened, Nnoitra was lying on his back. Ryu stood over him with a foot pressing down on his chest and his sword at Nnoitra's throat. "Insult my fraccion, or anyone under my care again, and I'll take off your head, not your arm."

"Wha- AHH!" Nnoitra cried out as Ryu cut his arm off.

"Get him out of here." Ryu said kicking Nnoitra to his only fraccion, Tesra. He then threw the arm at him as well. "And go get that reattached." Not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was, Tesra quickly left with his bleeding and cursing master in tow.

Looking at Orihime only for her to take a fearful step back. Seeing this he sighed and moved on. "Come on, I'll take you to where you'll be staying."

Motioning for her to follow they resumed walking. Coming to a set of stairs they ascended them. It felt like they were walking for hours before they came to a door with a giant 0 on it.

"I'm bac-!" Ryu started to say before a green blur slammed into him. He crashed into the wall with swirls in his eyes and some drool hanging from his mouth.

Sitting in his lap, with a giant smile plastered on her face, was Nel in her child form. "Hi Ryu!" Orihime's confusion only grew when she heard collective shouts and groans of disappointment. She looked inside to see an arrancar pass money to the larger one. Wasn't that the one that Ichigo fought?

"I thought he'd dodge her." Starrk said in defeat.

"Never underestimate the speed of Nel when she's small." Takeshi grinned, pocketing the money.

"Really you two?" Ryu growled getting up. Nel had moved from his lap to laying on top of his head. "Betting on whether or not I could dodge her!" He looked over to see Lilynette collecting money from Menoly and Loly as well. "You girls too!?"

"What are you complaining about? You aren't the one that lost money." They all responded making him sweatdrop. Orihime was thoroughly confused by what just happened.

Takeshi noticed Orihime standing in the doorway. "Umm, Ryu...who's that?"

Ryu motioned for her to come in. She stood next to him and her put a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone this is Orihime Inoue. Orihime this is everyone. The tall one is Takeshi. Don't let his looks fool you, he's a big teddy bear." Takeshi flipped him off. "The two over there are Menoly and Loly, they can be a pain in the ass but they're alright." Loly joined Takeshi in giving him the finger. "The one on my head is Nel." She eagerly waved at Orihime. "And the other two are Starrk and Lilynette."

"We aren't apart of his fraccion." Starrk clarified.

"Orihime here is going to be a temporary member of my fraccion." Ryu stated earning him some questionable looks.

"What do you mean by that?" Takeshi asked.

"Aizen was interested in her power and had me kidnap her."

...

...

...

"What the fuck?" Takeshi pretty much said what everyone was thinking.

"She's human." Menoly poked at her arm making Orihime squeak in surprise. "What's so special about her?"

"I think it would be easyier to show than explain." Ryu picked Nel up and put her on the floor. "Orihime, can you please fix Nel's mask?" He asked politely.

"Umm...Okay. Soten Kisshun I reject." Everyone watched in amazement as the crack in Nel's mask started to close and reform. When it was finished Nel tentatively touched her fixed mask.

"Nel doesn't feel any different." No sooner had the words left her mouth, Nel was covered by a pink cloud.

Orihime was looking at it puzzled, when she was pulled into a hug by an adult form Nel. Every male present fainted from a nose bleed. The two busty women hugging proved too much for their minds to handle.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Nel kept repeating as she shook Orihime back and forth. She was really happy to be back to normal.

"You're welcome." Orihime said with swirls in her eyes. These people are a stranger bunch than her group.

* * *

After carefully maneuvering out of a sleeping Nel's grip, Ryu left his room. Wearing only a piar of Pajama pants he went into the main room. He was surprised to see Orihime standing out on the balcony that over looked all of Hueco Mundo. His room sat in one of the towers that jutted out of the top of Las Noches.

"I picked this place for the view." She jumped at the sound of his voice. She faced him, but quickly turned away with a blush spreading across her cheeks. He was really well built.

"I couldn't sleep." Orihime moved over so he lean on the railing next to her.

Ryu stared at the star less night sky. "You never answered my question from earlier." He looked over to see her blush intensify. "Come on, I could tell that you like him. I promise not to tell." She stayed quiet. "Did you know that sometimes, it's easyier to talk to a complete stranger than your closest friends?"(Just go to any bar and you'll see that this is true)

"...no..." Orihime said looking at him. "The answer to your first question is no."

Ryu tilts his head. "Really? Wait wait wait let me guess, he never asked you out or he's too dense to notice that you like him." Orihime just played with her fingers. "Both? Damn, I feel sorry for you." He said patting her shoulder.

"...Can I ask you something?" Orihime asked.

"Shoot."

"How much of your life can you remember?"

He sighed. 'She's trusted me so far. Might as well not hide the truth from her.'

Walking back inside he sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. When she sat down he spoke.

"I remember all of it."

* * *

-8 years ago-

Ryu: age 11

Rin: age 2

Ryu watched as the casket that held his mother was lowered into the ground. He fought back the tears that threatened to spill. He promised his mother that he would stay strong, no matter what happened.

Rin made no such promise. She openly cried into her brohers pant leg.

Most of the people that came to the funeral were his mothers co-workers. He didn't know any of them and he didn't care. They gave him a wide berth though, his appearance had that effect on people.

He could hear them whispering to on another, wondering what was going to happen to the two of them. When someone mentioned foster care and that they might be separated, the temperature noticeably dropped.

"You should reel in your power, Ryu-kun."

The man to his left whispered catching him off guard. The man was tall and had messy, light-blond hair. He wore a black suit with a green tie. Held in his right hand was a cane.

Next to him stood a beautiful, dark-skinned woman with long purple hair held up in a ponytail. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked after getting his spiritual pressure under control.

"Not now. Wait until after we finish paying are respects." Eventually the funeral ended and everyone left. Only Ryu and the two strangers remained. Rin was now asleep in his arms.

"To answer your question from before my name is Kisuke Urahara, and this is Yoruichi Shihoin." Kisuke said introducing himself. "It's not surprising that you don't remember us. Last time we saw you, you were only a few months old."

"You're the one that's always watching me whenever I was fighting those monsters." Ryu deadpanned.

'He could sense me.' Kisuke did a good job hiding his surprise.

"Looks like you've gotten rusty Kisuke. If a kid could sense you." Yoruichi said mockingly, although she was equall surprised.

"What do you two want." Ryu asked getting to the point.

"Your mother left you and your sister our care." Kisuke could see that the kid wasn't in the mood for his usual antics.

"So we aren't getting put into foster care." Ryu said hopefully, holding Rin a little tighter.

"That's right," Yoruichi smiled, "not only that, but we'll be training you how to control your powers."

"I already can." This caused Kisuke to let out a chuckle

"Trust me when I tell you, that you haven't even scratched the surface."

* * *

Arriving at their new home, Ryu couldn't help but feel...severely underwhelmed. It was more like a shity shack than a place to call home.

"This is it?"

"Yep, home sweet home!" Chirped Kisuke. The door slid open to reveal 3 figures. One adult and two young children maybe a year or two older then Rin.

One is a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. His most noticable feature though, is his large handlebar mustache, that's conected to his long sideburns. His eyes are hiden by a pair of rectangular glasses. He seems nice enough.

Next was a little girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her long, dark hair has a slight purple tint and is tied in pigtails, with two strands handing in her face. She looked shyly at Ryu with round purple eyes. He couldn't help but find her to be adorable.

Lastly was a young boy with fiery red hair. Ryu could tell that this kid was going to be a trouble maker.

"Tessai, Ururu, Jinta meet the newest members of our little gang, Ryu and Rin Sato." Kisuke said pushing them all inside. "Now, you two go get changed and Tessai will fix us all some dinner. Your room's down the hall, second on the right, and don't worry all of your belonging have already been moved here."

Ryu nodded and carried a waking Rin to their new room.

A few minutes later they came back. Ryu wearing black shorts and a white T-shirt while Rin wore a pink shirt and white skirt. She hid shyly behind his leg.

"Rin, these are the people we'll be staying with from now on." Ryu nudged her out into the open.

"H-Hi." She said meekly.

"Awe, she's so cute!" Rin let out a squeek and hid behind Ryu again when Yoruichi began fawning over her.

After they were finished eating dinner, Ururu asked Rin if she wanted to go play with her toys. Rin seemed to forget her shyness from earlier and eagerly dragged the slightly older girl to their room.

"Why don't you go as well Jinta." Kisuke said leaving no room for argument. Jinta grumbled but a quick look from Tessai sent him running.

"When do we start training?" Kisuke chuckles at Ryu's eagerness.

"Before we get to that let me ask you something." Ryu shrugged and Kisuke continued. "How much do you actually know about your power?"

"I'm stronger, heal faster and can take a hit without feeling it. this one thug actually broke his hand when he punched me."

"And what do you know about the monsters that you've been fighting?"

Ryu tilts his head, taking on a thinking pose. "I...I've never really thought about it. All I know is that they always try eating me."

Kisuke let out a sigh. This was going to take a while.

-30 minutes later-

Finishing his lengthy explanation of the afterlife, Kisuke sat patiently while Ryu processed all of this new information.

He blinked. "So all this time, I've been killing these 'Hollows'."

"Yes."

"And they're actually the spirits of humans that never moved onto the 'Soul Society'."

"In a nut shell."

"And the reason I've been getting stronger, is because my body absorbs the hollows that I kill."

"From what my observations tell me, yep." Kisuke was surprised by how calm he was being about all of this.

Ryu started hitting his head on the table.

'And there it is.'

Five minutes later and Ryu was still going strong. Nobody did anything to stop him. It wasn't until ten minutes had passed that he finally stopped, sporting a nice bruise on his forehead, but it quickly healed.

"You done?" Kisuke wanted to make sure that was all out of his system.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Alright then." Kisuke stood. "I think that's enough excitement for one night. Get some sleep Ryu, you're gonna need it. Tomorrow we'll start you training." Nobody complained as they headed off to their rooms.

Closing his door, Ryu found Rin fast asleep on the bed. Changing into his sleepwear he carefully crawled in next to her, Ryu pulled up the covers.

He let out a sigh.

"Ryu-nii?" He looked down and Rin rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Rin, Nii-chan's just tired." Rin nodded. Yawning she snuggled closer into his chest. A few seconds later he could hear her breathing even out as sleep took hold once more. Ryu closed his eyes, and sleep soon followed.

* * *

When Kisuke asked him to follow him down a dark hole hiden in the floor, Ryu was thinking about taking Rin and running for the hills. But his child curiosity got the better of his rational mind, so he ended up following Kisuke down.

When he got to the bottom though...

"HOLY SHI-!" Kisuke gave him a quick smack on the head with his fan.

"Language." Ryu shot him a glare, rubbing his growing bump

"So when do you start training me?"

"Oh, I not training you right now." Ryu looked at him strangely, before he was sent crashing into one of the many boulders that dotted the hidden training area. "She is."

Yoruichi went up to Ryu, shaking her head as she did. "We've got some work to do."

"Shut up." Ryu said from his position, imbedded upside down in the rock, eyes spinning. Yoruichi hit the rock making it shatter. Ryu hit the ground with and groaned.

"First things first, we're going to have to teach you how to fight."

"I already know how to fight." Ryu argued brushing himself off. He dodged a punch and responded with his own. Yoruichi grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and into the ground. Ryu blink.

OK...maybe he could use some actual lessens.


End file.
